Sacred Scripture
Information The Sacred Scripture is a cultivation method that focuses on one's inner universe or the divine phantom formed from the inner world of a cultivator. The Sacred Scripture uses 2 concepts to cultivate the Grand Reincarnation Technique. * The Concept of Life forms a pair with the concept of Death; it affects all aspects related to vitality such as stamina (during battles) and time needed to recover from injuries. * The Concept of Death deals with all aspects of death such as aging, rotting, decay, and the final death of all living things. Content Quote from lnmtl: "Through the Samsara of Life and Death, one can achieve rebirth, hence the '''Grand' Reincarnation Technique! For every time one experiences death and rebirth, it is equal to being reborn completely; this is not allowed to martial cultivators! And if one can reincarnate 9 times, then the Reincarnation Technique will be practiced to its very peak."'' Concept of Life * The Life portion of the Sacred Scripture comes as 10 golden pages of a book that are offered as rewards for outstanding youths in the Origin Dream World created by the Immortal Ancestor. However, there are very strict requirements for the prospective genius' soul and perception. * Golden Scripture: (Heavenly Stems')'' ' Each page stands for a different element from the classical 5 elements and represents 1/10 of the Life Concept in the Sacred Scripture. ** 1st and 2nd Wood ** 3rd and 4th Fire ** 5th and 6th Earth ** 7th and 8th Metal ** 9th and 10th Water Concept of Death * Black Pages ''' It also comes as 10 black pages offered as rewards by various trials set in the Origin Dream World. * The Soul Emperor cultivates only the Death portion and seems to believe that an Eternal Soul can be used in conjunction with the Sacred Scripture to attain eternal life. This was never confirmed, but forced Lin Ming into a dead end. An Eternal Soul seems to be the soul of a user of the magic cube, provided he/she has used it long enough for the cube to transform their soul. '''Grand Reincarnation Technique * A Top-tier supplementary cultivation technique, the user reincarnates 9 times (indicated by the number of lotus petals on their head). With each reincarnation, the user's cultivation base drops along with their body's age (sometimes regressing to a baby), while the memories and insights are retained. A martial artist's potential/talent is determined by their level of insights, cultivation, and physical (body) age (older bodies can no longer change cultivation techniques). * This technique effectively lets you completely ignore the physical age requirement and even resets your body, increasing your innate 'talent' and curing all physical damage. Since all the user's achievements from the moment of reincarnation (excluding their physical body) are retained, cultivation speed increases massively. * This technique is a subset of the Sacred Scripture; it is impossible to cultivate this technique without first mastering the Sacred Scripture's Life and Death Concepts to the point of fusing them. Trivia * The Co-Creators of the Sacred Scripture are the Immortal Sovereign and his wife. They contributed the Death and Life Concepts, respectively. * The Soul Emperor wanted Lin Ming's Eternal Soul to attain eternal life. * At the end of Martial World, only Lin Ming and Sheng Mei have ever sucessfully cultivated the Grand Reincarnation Technique to its theoretical peak (9 lives). * The Sheng Mei we meet in the novel is actually the 10th reincarnation, where something went wrong and caused her to lose her memories of the previous 9 lives. Category:Content Category:Information Category:Trivia Category:God Clan Category:Cultivation Path